Corey Marland
Corey Marland is a new character in Phineas and Ferb: School Dayz!. He is a student at John P. Tristate Elementary. Corey is a bland and underestimated nobody at the school without really any friends or anything to do in his life. Corey is a pessimistic and sort of depressed kid who doesn't seem to have a very positive outlook on life and doesn't really deserve to have one either. His life sucks and he tends to be overlooked and ignored by most of the people in his life, and on the rare occasions he is paid any attention, the attention is never positive. Despite all of this, Corey is actually a pretty intellectual guy and his IQ is pretty advanced for a kid his age. His intelligence, however, still goes unnoticed and is sometimes even wrongfully disagreed with by people who believe they're smarter than he is. Needless to say, Corey's life is pretty crappy, all except for his interactions with Phineas and Ferb, who are the only ones who know how to show him a good time. Relationships Phineas Flynn Corey is friends with Phineas Flynn because he's one of the only kids he finds tolerable. He likes Phineas because he has a very nice personality and he treats others with respect, which he says is pretty rare in his life. When he's around Phineas and he's taking part in one of his big ideas, he starts to hate life just a little bit less. Ferb Fletcher Ferb is another friend of Corey's because Corey says that he's one of the very few people at the school who know how to keep their mouths shut. Wesley Warren Another friend of Corey's. Wesley tends to get on Corey's nerves from time to time, with all of his annoying and ridiculous antics, but having put up with much worse throughout his life, Corey doesn't let that bother him too much. He can also easily shut him up by giving him a quick punch in the stomach or slap in the face with a book. He also tends to use Welsey's stupidity as a chance to use some comical, sarcastic insults on him and also as a way of making him feel better about himself. Abigail Lavenders Corey has a crush on Abigail and she is completely oblivious to it. The two of them are good friends with each other and they bond a lot, having shared interests and dislikes. Like how Corey feels underestimated and treated like dust off the road by everyone, Abigail feels powerless and repressed by the people in their life. They also share the same interests and can bond over things they like, such as their favorite TV shows, like ... oh I don't know, Horse in a Bookcase. Mrs. Willis Corey and Mrs. Willis do not get along. Corey finds Mrs. Willis' teaching styles and methods to be unorthodox and claims that he never learns anything in her class, Mrs. Willis tells him that he is being pretty presumputous and rude for having these kinds of thoughts toward her and thinks that as a kid, he is in no position to think like that about her. She also says that the only reason he never learns in because he is a bad student. The two of them back and forth about these kinds of arguments and Corey, being rebellious, never stops talking down to her and Mrs. Willis, being confident, doesn't ever change her ways. Principal Jorgan Corey and Jorgan do not get along either. Corey doesn't like Jorgan and Jorgan doesn't like Corey. Corey will get sent to the principal's office for something and complain about why he's there. Most of their interactions are just arguing about who's right. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Students at John P. Tristate Elementary Category:Caucasian Characters Category:September Births Corie